The Fox and the Lioness
by wolf191000
Summary: Summary: Naruto's the Espada 0 cero his Fraccion are the female arrancars. This story's about Mila's wild side getting close to Naruto's. Hope you like it P.s WARNING DARK LEMON AND STRONG LANGUAGE enjoy .


The Fox and the Lioness

(One-Shot Lemon)

(Author: Thank you for the nice reviews from my one-shot about Naruto and sun-sun (Naruto and the Quite one) hope you like this lemon about Naruto and Mila-Rose enjoy)

Summary: Naruto's the Espada 0 (cero) his Fraccion are Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Harribel. After a long time training under him his Fraccion become attracted to him so this story's about Mila's wild side getting close to Naruto's. Hope you like it P.S WARNING DARK LEMON AND STRONG LANGUAGE (enjoy).

In the field that belongs to Naruto the 0 (cero) Espada we see him training his Fraccion. He wants to test their strength so he ordered all four of them (That means Harribel as well) to summon their **Resurreccion **as powerful as he thinks they are he needs to confirm if their true forms are able to handle fighting agents Captain level Soul Reapers.

"Not bad your all releasing strong amounts of spirit pressure now don't hesitate attack me with the intent to kill and don't you dare hold back or you'll pay with your lives." Naruto says with a serious look making his subordinates nervous.

So with that said the four Arrancar women begin their assault with Harribel and her shark like arm out front ready to pierce her master with a water strike attack (I forget what her attack is called). Striking at him with a **Sonido **the distraction so that while she's keeping him occupied the other three circle around him like a triangle. Before Naruto could blink Harribel disappears from site and the other three fire their **cero** at him hoping it strikes but after the smoke vanishes they see Naruto nowhere in site.

Apache speaks first to break the suspense "Ok what's going on where is he there's no way are attack could beat him that easily."

"Your absolutely right Apache" from behind Naruto surprises everyone by speaking and before she could reply Naruto shoots her back with a **Bala.**

Apache starts flying backwards finally stopping hitting a giant red pole (you know one of those pillars where Ichigo got hurt by Ulquiorra and Orihime had to heal him) and returns to her normal form on her hands and knees breathing hard.

"What the hell was that Naruto-sama" Mila says sounding confused because he attacked Apache.

"Well I never said I wouldn't attack you back that's the aim of the game Mila expect the unexpected." Said Naruto in his sensei talk.

"If that's how it is I won't hold back like you said and attack with full force Naruto-sama." Says Harribel charging up a **cero.**

Naruto seeing this smile's "Is that so Harribel well let's see you stop this" Naruto more quickly powers up his own **cero **but his is orange colored and looks more powerful. "**Cero" **Naruto calls out and his orange **cero** move's so fast Harribel can't dodge and try's to attack back with her normal **cero** but no dice Naruto's **cero **is to strong and it engulfs Harribel's **cero** and herself in a big bang.

After the **cero **attack Harribel's on the floor unconscious and back in her normal form like Apache. But before Naruto can turn around to see his last two Fraccion, Sun-Sun (in her snake form) suddenly wraps around Naruto like any normal snake would to catch it's pray.

"You let your guard down Naruto-sama now's your chance to attack Mila." Said Sun-Sun giving Mila her signal to attack.

Just like she said Mila-Rose took her sword and stabbed it right through Naruto. "We won Naruto-sama" Mila said thinking they beat him.

Naruto smirks "Not yet you haven't my dear Fraccion."

When he said that the Naruto in their grasp turns completely white and before they can question his color change he explodes relishing a powerful blast like a **cero**. After the explosion Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose are on the ground in their normal forms shaking from the explosion they where in and Naruto appearing right next to them.

Before the two girls pass out Naruto with a gentle smile says "Not bad that enough training for today" and then the two pass out like Harribel and Apache.

(Espada 0's chamber)

Naruto brought his four tired Fraccion back to their rooms and placed them in bed afterwards he decided to go back to his room for some alone training. When he left Mila woke up and was surprised to be back in her room then she remembered what happened in training and started to think.

Mila-Rose thinking ('Damn it I failed again and Naruto-sama was victorious why does he put up with my weakness')

"I have to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind" said Mila walking to his room.

(Naruto's personal chamber room)

When Mila-Rose got to his door she was about to knock when she herd some huffy noises ('what is he doing in there') she thought ('maybe just a peak') Mila thought again and opened his door slightly and was surprised at what she saw.

In his room Naruto was shirtless and doing his push ups, sit ups along with chest ups (that thing where you use a bar and push yourself up and down like a monkey). Mila was surprised seeing him shirtless for the first time and thought ('Oh my Naruto-sama is buff look at those six packs and those strong arms he's so muscularly just seeing him that way makes me want to- ahh').

She put her hand over her throat and thought ('What am I thinking I mean I admit he looks so awesome and I wish he'd hold me with those strong arms of his but he's still my master and I can't think these things'). she sighed and thought ('But still I'm getting wet thinking about him so much maybe I can look at him just a bit longer.') so she continued looking at him train his body.

After a while of training Naruto started to feel a familiar Retsu and smiled "Enjoying the show Mila-chan" said Naruto making Mila-Rose jump.

"You can come in if you want" Naruto said kindly making her comfortable to come in his room.

Getting rid of those perverted thoughts Mila straitened herself up and walked in saying "Sorry to disturb you Naruto-sama I didn't mean to spy on you training."

Naruto smiled and replied "Hey don't worry its ok I'm use to having you girls watch me train while I'm in my room."

After hearing that Mila voiced surprised "What do you mean Naruto-sama are you saying the others have seen you train privately before."

"Yeah that's why I'm not made at you Apache, Sun-Sun and Harribel have spied on me training in my room before your just the first to make a noise so I decided to catch you is all." Said Naruto in a calm manner like it was nothing new to him.

Mila just stood their thinking that her fellow female Fraccion saw him train privately and never told her about it. Well she wasn't gonna take that lonely walk instead she's gonna do what she assumed the other Fraccion girls wanted to do when they saw him half naked but to chicken to take action. She's gonna take action and beat her master Espada in the aspect he taut them today expect the unexpected and she bet he wasn't gonna expect this.

She closed her eyes and started to wobble then to Naruto's surprise she leaned forward in front of him making him catch her.

To Naruto's surprise when she fell on his chest she moved her chest of his squeezing herself on him and making him blush from the feeling.

Naruto thought ('what is she doing pushing herself up to me I can feel her breasts there so big-ahh what am I crazy Mila-Rose is my Fraccion I can't take advantage of her but she's so soft maybe-ahh No get a hold of yourself Naruto')

Naruto grabbed her shoulders to bring her up and said "Mila-chan I don't understand what your doing but maybe you should leave before things get to wild."

"Wild hey Naruto-sama with all do respect you mustn't forget that my **Resurreccion **Form happens to be a Lioness and in the jungle the lions and lioness are very use to wildnessif you know what I mean." Mila said talking to him in a sexy voice and started to make him move backwards to his bed.

Naruto nervous of her advance's said "Yes I do know you're a Lioness but that should never be an excuse for the whole master and student relationshiiiippp."

Then to Naruto's surprise Mila pushed him on his bed climbed on top of his lap and straddled him so he couldn't move.

"Well it seems you taut me to well Naruto-sama your in my den now so enjoy yourself my pray." Mila said all sexy like and started to kiss him.

At first he tried rejecting her but after she got her tongue in his mouth he gave up and started wrestling for dominance. While they where kissing Mila let go of his hands and started moving downwards to his pants while Naruto's hands started to message her back. Mila unbuckled his pants and moved her hands in to grab hold of his hard cock she started messaging his cock until it was even harder and that's when Naruto couldn't take her ministrations anymore he got up and pushed her down on the bed surprising her.

"You think you're the only one who can be in control hey Mila-chan well I got news for you" he moved down to her ear breathing huskily "I'm a wild Fox who love's being control more so get ready for the ride of your life Mila-chan."

Then Naruto speedily removed her cloths revealing her naked body to him and he started to message her breasts and nibbling her neck. Mila moaned in her master's movements and started to pull his pants down when she did his cock came out hard with a little pre-cum squirting out as she began rubbing it.

After a while of toying with each other Naruto become so excited he didn't ask for Mila's permission and rammed his dick right inside her pussy lips trusting hard making her scream.

He huskily whispered in her ear "This is your punishment for getting your master horny Mila-chan and your just gonna lay there and take it you understand."

Mila nodded her head in under standing her masters wish shouting "Yes Naruto-sama please fuck me like the slut I am."

Naruto smiled evilly with his eyes turning slit red he said "Mila-chan who's your master" while trusting deeper in her warm folds.

Mila-Rose screamed "You are my Naruto-sama."

Turning her on her belly while still inside her trusting he said "Who's slut are you" darkly.

Groaning from the pleasure she replied "I'm Naruto-sama's slut" while being pounded.

Naruto feeling himself nearing his climax brought her up messaging her breasts while still ramming his cock in her said "Mila-chan I'm about to cum and your gonna take every drop of my seed got it" in a dark voice still.

Mila still in a horny entrance said happily "Yes Naruto-sama give it to me make me your cum loving vixen forever."

While messaging her breasts he pumped and rammed his dick in her when he was close he shouted "HERE IT CUMS TAKE IT ALL YOU SLUTY VIXEN."

"YES I LOVE IT GIVE IT TO ME ALL NARUTO-SAMA" Mila shouted in ecstasy.

Naruto shouted her name "MILA-CHAN" as he shot his seed inside her.

"NARUTO-SAMA" shouted Mila-Rose as Naruto filled her up.

After they both released their juice's to each other Mila collapsed on the bed with Naruto on top of her both exhausted from there sexual experience.

When a bit of time past Naruto took his dick out of Mila letting his cum drip out of her and laid himself on his bed next to her. He was about to apologies for his actions but she stopped him by putting her fingers to his lips and smiling letting him know she enjoyed herself. She then snuggled up next to him with putting the blanket on both of them and let sleep take her. Naruto felt relived that Mila didn't hate him and just did the same as her and let sleep consume him with a smile he thought ("Yep that it's just another day of my new life in Hueco Mundo").

THE END

(Author: boy this one took me forever hope you like my dark Naruto in the sex bed and if you have any suggestions for my next Naruto and Bleach story please tell me. P.S please Review.)


End file.
